


Miraculous

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, miraculous ladybug fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miraculous Ladybug Fusion. </p>
<p>Tsuna is the most cowardly person in Namimori. He has no idea why Natsu, the Kwami of Courage, thinks that Tsuna would make a good superhero. Or why his superhero partner is flirting with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the KHR Collab Exchange. I was partnered with the lovely luchesharman who wanted a Miraculous Ladybug/KHR fusion fic. I hope you like the fic!
> 
> No knowledge of ML is required for you to read this fic.

"Hiee!"

"Don't do that; it's unbecoming."

"But, but, but."

"Please tell me you're used to it already. We've been at this for six months."

Internally wailing, Raion looked at his partner. "Koumori," he said, clutching his tail in a nervous gesture. "That Akuma is freezing everything, causing tornados and making cars _fly_!" Did his partner not see the same thing as Raion? Sure every villain they faced was dangerous, but this one, the one calling herself Arashi took the cake.

Naturally, Koumori smirked that infernal smirk of his and clearly welcomed the new challenge.

Sometimes Raion thought Natsu, the Kwami of Courage, had it completely backwards. Koumori was clearly the one with all the courage here. Natsu made a mistake picking the most cowardly boy in all of Namimori to play Raion the Superhero of Courage.

How was this his life?

Normality was a distant dream now. It was oddly frustrating. It wasn't like Raion asked for this type of life. Where had the days of worrying if he would have enough rent gone? Now, instead, he worried about being attacked by strange monsters who were hell-bent on destroying his beloved town.

"The sooner we finish this, the better," Koumori said, jumping off the rooftop. His bat wings flapping in the wind. "Keep up Raion."

Giving one more mental wail, Raion followed his partner into battle. Koumori was right. The sooner they finished the better. Raion ducked out of his job on a disguised break in order to get to this fight. The things he did to save the people of Namimori.

"Hiiieee!"

"What did I say about such a girly scream?"

Raion flipped over the overturned car before slipping on a patch of ice. Koumori snatched him by the scruff of his collar, hauling him back to upright position. Rolling his black eyes, he scowled. "Honestly, you're so clumsy. How do you survive in your civilian life?"

'Not very well,' Raion thought miserably. He was even more clumsy in this civilian form. Shivering slightly at the cold, Raion hunched his shoulders, feeling the furry mane of his superhero outfit tickle his cheeks. A skin tight golden brown spandex suit did not offer that much protection!

Down the street, Arashi landed with a sweeping of winds. Her blue lolita kimono was patterned with white clouds. A red umbrella rested on her shoulders, spinning slowly.

"Oh? Look what just rolled in," she crooned. "Today's forecast is windy!"

She swung her umbrella, causing a tornado to burst into life. Cars were swept away, thrown at Koumori and Raion. They jumped out of the way, dodging the falling cars.

"The Akuma is probably in her umbrella," Koumori said. He pulled out his gun holster and took aim.

Arashi scowled, summoning a wall of ice to protect her. She pushed forward, letting the ice shards fly. Raion yelped, pulling Koumori for cover behind a bus.

"I can snipe her," Koumori said. "Fear Shot will only last thirty seconds. Is that long enough for you to grab the umbrella?"

Raion looked at the distance between their hiding spot and Arashi. Thirty seconds, that should be easy enough. He had to make this attack count. Koumori could only use Fear Shot once per transformation.

He nodded. "Yes, I can do it."

Koumori nodded, jumping to the top of the bus and vaulting to the nearby roof. His black gun, as pitch black as the rest of his suit, shifted into a sniper rifle. "Fear Shot!" he shouted. A black energy, shaped like a bat, flew hitting Arashi straight in chest.

She froze, paling at once as Fear Shot woke her deepest and darkest fear in her mind, an illusion that temporary stunned her.

Raion darted forward as he could, vaulting over the overturned cars and trees that blocked his path. He swiped at Arashi's red umbrella, breaking it into two.

A purple worm-like creature crawled out of the broken item, but Raion wouldn't let it escape. Quickly, he snatched the creature up, hands glowing a soft orange.

"Lionheart!"

A burst of orange flames erupted from Raion's hands, purifying the creature. Once the flames died down, Raion smiled, opening up his hands and a pure white butterfly flew away.

"No more evil today," Raion said with smile, watching the butterfly disappear.

"Good work," Koumori said, landing on the ground near Raion. His back bat wings twitched, fluttering. "But you're not done yet." He pointed to the damage left behind by Arashi's attack.

"Ah right," Raion said. He summoned those oranges flames once more. Magic, Kwami magic, would fix the damage caused by the Akuma. Sometimes Raion just didn't get how it could do all of this, but he wasn't going to question the ability. "Miraculous Raion!" he shouted, slamming the flames into the ground.

A pulse of orange energy filled the area, wiping away all the damage. Cars were turned upright, the glass windows fixed, ice melted and the street repaved to brand new. Injuries were healed, trees were no longer toppled and uprooted and the Akuma who was Arashi, faded away, replaced by a normal, but confused, human girl.

The beeping of the lapel pin on Koumori's chest drew the moment to the close. That meant Koumori's transformation was about to wear off.

"Until next time?" Raion said timidly, trying to press his partner into leaving. Raion had no desire to find out his partner's secret identity. Doing so would mean he would have to give up his civilian identity and that… that would be a horrible idea. Koumori would be so disappointed in him. Raion was a no-good useless person. It was honestly surprising he had held his life together at all.

Koumori lifted Raion's gloved hand and pressed a kiss to it. "Until next time," he purred, before disappearing into the shadows of the nearby building.

Raion snatched back his hand, blushing several shades of red. Natsu definitely made the wrong choice. Absolutely wrong choice.

"Stupid Koumori," Raion muttered to himself, finding a hiding spot to de-transform. He ducked into a dark alleyway and behind some trash cans. There was soft orange light and out walked Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He ran a hand through his brown locks, sighing softly.

"Gao~ Good job Tsuna," Natsu said in tired cheerfulness. The lion Kwami purred, nuzzling against Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna bit his lip, scratching under Natsu's chin. "It was all Koumori who did the hard work," he mumbled.

"Have more faith in yourself," Natsu chided. "You two are partners. Koumori stopped the Akuma, but you're the one who free the poor girl from the possession."

Tsuna didn't respond, knowing it was an argument that he and Natsu had many times over the last six months. Instead, Tsuna began his trek back to his little cafe shop. Hopefully Hayato hadn't gotten completely overwhelmed while Tsuna was away.

Blue Sky slowly came into view. Tsuna had to admit, when he had dropped out of high school due to bullies and the teachers who didn't do anything to help, he hadn't quite foreseen himself opening a small cafe in Namimori. He hadn't expected it succeed. Everyone knew he was Dame-Tsuna, clumsy and unsuccessful, and yet for some reason, people kept coming back for his coffee, tea and bake goods. It was odd, but Tsuna wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

A year and half later, here he was at the age of nineteen and holding his own with his tiny shop. Natsu kept telling them that it was proof that Tsuna was an amazing person because how many other people could say they were successful business owners at the age of nineteen.

Tsuna continued to maintain that Natsu was wrong (like so many other things).

"I'm back," Tsuna announced, opening the door, hearing the soft chime of the doorbell.

"Tsuna-sama! Welcome back!" Hayato greeted from behind the counter.

Tsuna smiled. "Thanks for looking over the shop, Hayato-kun."

Gokudera Hayato was the only other employee that Blue Sky had. Several months ago, just a little after Natsu had come bouncing into his life, Tsuna had found Hayato unconscious in the back alleyway of Blue Sky. After bringing him inside and feeding him, Hayato had declared that he would dedicate his life to replaying Tsuna's kindness and promptly signed up to be Blue Sky's only employee.

Tsuna felt a little bad because now that he was Raion, Namimori's superhero, it meant lately he had been dumping onto Hayato to watch over the shop whenever there was an attack. It felt like Tsuna was taking advantage of Hayato's loyalty.

"It was my pleasure, Tsuna-sama!" Hayato said with a smile.

"I hope things didn't get too busy?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing I can't handle!" Hayato boasted. "Oh wait, Tsuna-sama watch-!"

Tsuna slipped on the wet floors that Hayato had just finished mopping. "HIEE!" he shouted, bracing himself for the inevitable impact.

It never came. Instead, someone caught him, pulling him back upright.

"Honestly, you're so clumsy."

Tsuna bemoaned his bad luck in his head. "Re-Reborn!" he squeaked.

Reborn, Blue Sky's newest regular, had wandered into Tsuna's little cafe just over seven months ago. He was new to Namimori, studying at the local university for reasons Tsuna couldn't quite comprehend as it wasn't a very good or famous university. The Italian was very particular about his coffee. Out of the twenty others coffee shops in the town, he picked Tsuna's little spot.

Tsuna might just a have the tiniest crush on him. Just the tiniest. Oh who was he kidding? He was so nervous around Reborn, it was amazing he could hold himself together long enough to take Reborn's order and making it. His sentences were broken and words were often tongue tied. Of course he was too cowardly to do anything about it despite Hayato and Natsu's urging to properly asked Reborn out.

Besides, there was no way Reborn looked the way he did and not have a girlfriend already. The man was always clean cut, usually wearing a collar shirt, tie and vest. That fedora should look ridiculous on him, but it just added to his charm. Add smooth skin, that smug smile and perfectly curled sideburns and it just wasn't fair that such perfection existed.

Tsuna was saving him the heartache really. What could Reborn possibly want in a clumsy, high school dropout who couldn't string together a full sentence around him?

He could already hear Natsu scolding him and telling him to have more courage. This was why Tsuna maintained that Natsu had picked the worse person in Namimori to present Courage.

"I'll your order make go I mean, make your order," Tsuna stammered, diving behind the counter.

"You can do it," Hayato whispered before ducking into the kitchen.

Tsuna threw a betrayed look at the swinging door. He understood that Hayato meant well but abandoning Tsuna to have 'alone' time with Reborn was not doing anything to help Tsuna's heart!

With practiced ease, Tsuna set about making Reborn's usual order. He took deep breaths and focused on the grinding of beans instead of the fact that his crush was just feet away, watching him. Within minutes, Tsuna placed a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of Reborn, accompanied with a simple blueberry muffin.

"All done," Tsuna said. "730 yen, please." Short simple sentences. No stumbling over his words!

"Thank you," Reborn said, handing over a bill.

Smiling, Tsuna rang up his purchase and handed back Reborn his change.

Instead of just accepting his change, Reborn grabbed Tsuna's hand, pulling it forward to place a light kiss to his knuckles. "Until next time," Reborn said, purring. He tapped his collar where an innocent white lapel pin sat.

Tsuna's head exploded. Wha-what?! Before he could say anything, Reborn disappeared out the door, leaving behind a stunned Tsuna.

_Until next time._

Brown eyes widening in realization, the penny dropped. Someone else had just told him those words today, someone who as dark in appearance as Reborn. Someone who had the similar lapel pin.

Tsuna twirled around to where his brown messenger bag laid on the counter. As if sensing he was needed, Natsu poked his head out of Tsuna's bag.

"Natsu," Tsuna whispered. "Is Reborn Koumori?" His voice was a little shrill, just barely keeping quiet enough not to draw Hayato's attention.

Natsu sniggered. "It's about time you noticed."

Tsuna's head swam. Wait, wait, wait. Koumori was always flirting with him, or at least Tsuna thought it was flirting. His partner insisted on kissing his hand every time they parted ways. What did it mean? Did that mean Reborn not only knew that Tsuna was Raion but actually liked him back?

"Hiieeee!" Tsuna shrieked, his emotions finally overwhelming him. Clutching his hair, he ignored Hayato's concerned words as his mind spun. So… Tsuna had a crush on Reborn who was Koumori who flirted with Raion and based off this conversation knew that Tsuna was Raion…? Maybe?! Did that kind of circular logic even make sense?

How was this his life?!

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tsuna, can't catch a break can he?
> 
> Raion = Lion
> 
> Koumori = Bat
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
